We Died Once Maybe Twice
by Swilliams817
Summary: Kaylee/Tod after If I Die very smutty I totally indulged in Tod fantasy with this one but I coild no longer bare to wait for Kaylee to lose the big V I just hope I did it justice Comments are appreciated


**We Died Once (maybe twice)**

**Soul Screamers Fan-Fiction**

**Begins at the end of **_**If I die**_** it's really just a smutty sex story but I simply couldn't wait for more Tod and Kaylee (don't say I didn't warn you about the smut)**

_If I Die-_

"_Does this make us even now Reaper?" I asked_

_In answer Tod Kissed me, and my heart finally started to beat._

**Chapter 1**

When I finally pulled away from Tod I realized somewhat incoherently that every single eye in the room was on us. It should have bothered me, any other day of the week it probably would have been enough to make me flush and step back, but after everything we'd been through together (dying, undying, etc.) nothing else in the world seemed more important than clinging to Tod and making sure he never disappeared like that again. I only realized I was crying again when Tod lifted his hand and slowly brushed a single tear away from my cheek and the slow circle of need in his brilliantly blue eyes was enough to let me know that he was just as deeply affected by our unexpected reunion, that and the way he didn't dare unwrap his arms from around me completely said everything I knew words never could.

At least not now when my father and his mother were watching us very carefully, and the unspoken questions in the air threatened to choke us all if we breathed too deeply.

As if he read my mind Tod reluctantly removed his left arm from around my waist and used his right one to tug me around so that I was standing beside him pressed close enough that our hips were still touching his right arm planted firmly on my hip it was as much physical space as either of us could handle at the moment and I was grateful when both my dad and Harmony looked satisfied enough by the new position to sit back down on the couch.

"So…" Em chimed in when the silence began to stretch uncomfortably, "You're dead but you still have to go back to school in a few weeks? That totally blows Kay. Bet you wish you had done some homework this week huh." The comment was sarcastic but the look on her face said she was immensely happy that I was still alive (kind of) and was trying to divert attention away from my new, fragile, undefined, precious, relationship. I loved her for it, for everything really, for the force of sunshine that was Emma the best BFF an undead _Beane Sidhe _(Banshee to the uninformed) could ask for.

I grinned at her hoping she would see how much she meant to me in my eyes, "Yea, it was part of the whole clear Nash's name addendum in my contract."

Just saying his name was enough to drag the smile from my face and make Tod's arm tighten around me instinctively. How could I ever make this up to him I had framed him for murder, a double murder, myself and my math teacher, who was an evil Incubus that threatened to impregnate and ultimately kill Em and my cousin Sophie if I didn't type an Email to Nash that would ultimately lead to his arrest for my murder. But in the end I managed to take the nasty perv down with me. And because practically the whole school thought I was cheating on Nash and knew that we had broken up very publicly after he caught me making out with Tod in the hallway two days before I died he was prime suspect number one. After reading that email he had been arrested high on Frost (demons breath) a few hours after I died.

"I made them make it like I never died so that I could come back and clear Nash's name but unfortunately that means I have to pick up where I left off at school. Or move and assume a new Identity, so I guess I'll just have to play up the whole being pursued by a crazy teacher bit. They'll feel so guilty they'll never expect me to make up everything I missed." I was grinning at Emma but the whole mess was sort of unnerving.

"That makes sense I guess," again I envied how easy she rolled with the punches "Well," She gave a pointed look at me and then glanced at Tod too quick for anyone else to notice "I haven't told my mom anything yet but I'm sure she'll see it on the news I should probably go home and head of her questions, but I'll be at your house first thing in the AM and I am not letting you out of my sight all day your mine deal."

"Deal," she was trying to score me some alone time with Tod and I loved her even more if it were possible. She came over and I pulled away from Tod long enough to give her a hard tight hug. She turned and walked out the front door and my heart ached a little bit at her absence. Emma was my Soul sister and she was one of the handful of people that would help tie me to the human world now that I was an eternally undead _Beane Sidhe_ (the job description was vague other than that I'd be singing or more accurately screaming for stolen souls to capture them and return them to the proper authorities) I needed Em but she was right I needed to be alone with Tod without the threat of my impending demise.

I settled back in next to Tod and looked at our parents on the couch sharing relieved smiles and knowing glances in our direction. Apparently coming back from the dead trumps dumping one brother for the other (not that that's what I'd intended at the time) Finally Dad looked up and sighed but smiled and Harmony cleared her throat to speak.

"Ok ground rules, the two of you may be dead but your still teenagers and if we don't set some boundaries here Aiden is going to go insane and kill Tod for a second time." She smiled but my dad nodded a little too eagerly. He looked like he was getting ready to jump in at the mention of his name but Harmony didn't give him time and for that I will forever love her. "First obviously curfew is a moot point when neither of you needs to sleep and can sneak out in the blink of an eye, however Kaylee's bedroom is off limits after 11PM and you will check in with one of the two of us daily… that goes for both of you I'm tired of not knowing where my child is dead or alive got it." I glanced at Tod for reassurance but we both knew all we could do was nod. "Ok she continued Number two you will not be _here_ at all until Nash has gotten himself straight again, Sabine and I can see to that, he will be fine." I nodded eager to pass the guilt on that particular matter onto someone else Sabine would take care of Nash she would make sure he made it through this. "And Third and final rule, is that "_work"_ comes first from now on I am not risking either of you getting "_fired"_ got it." Her words sounded calm but the slight churn in her irises said that she was too deeply affected by all of this to conceal her emotions completely. "Ok, well now that that is settled you two run along to Kaylee's house and Aiden will meet you there after we have a cup of coffee." The slight smile on her face said that she too was trying to give us our much need privacy.

I gaped but before I could come up with a coherent reply Tod's left hand closed around my right one and in the next second we were standing in the middle of my cluttered living room.

**Chapter 2**

"I thought you couldn't ferry someone that far all at once?" I asked as we collapsed on the well worn comfy recliner me sitting on his lap with my back pressed to his chest and his breath on my neck as he trailed hot kisses down from my ear lobe. I gasped and grinded into his lap a little when he caught my left earlobe between his teeth and suckled it.

"We can't," He replied with a deep scratchy voice, "You actually drove yourself I was just the GPS."

"That makes no sense at all." I tried to keep my tone light but the need in his eyes combined with the feeling in the bottom of my stomach (or maybe was the cause of it) and was making it very difficult to speak at all, but I needed to know how all of this reaper stuff worked if I was going to be expected to participate in my own afterlife.

Tod seemed to read my mind and pulled back slightly, his finger tips running lightly up and down my arms. "The quick version, it's sort of like how you cross into the Netherworld only not so limited, there's no wail necessary, you just have to think about the place you want to go and then intend to be there. Only since we both have the ability we can move together as long as we are in physical contact and have similar intent."

I nodded in understanding not because I fully did but because I wanted to get back to kissing and had decided that the Q & A could wait until later.

Tod smiled like he had read my mind again, and pulled me in for another slow kiss. It was longer then the first but still too quick when he pulled back and looked me in the eyes,

"I thought you were gone," He said and the pain in his voice broke my heart a little on his behalf for having to see me that way, on a hospital bed bleeding out all over the place from a huge knife wound. "I thought you were gone and it was all my own stupid fault, I never should have left you Kay, not for a second. I should have been there to stop that bastard."

The rage and guilt swirled together in his cobalt eyes and touched something deep inside my soul and in response it screamed out to comfort him, to take the pain away and replace it with love, nothing but love. The depths of my feelings scared me a little, but they also excited me. Tod awoke something inside me that I had never felt, never allowed myself to feel, before.

"You couldn't have stopped my death even if you had stopped Mr. Beck, you know that." I replied begging him with my eyes to believe me, to let go of the regret. The swirling in his eyes slowed down, the rage being replaced by heat, and the guilty flecks of blue and green receded leaving only a deep complicated need.

I understood the complexity of his need for me because it so eerily reflected my own. I needed him so badly, I needed to be touched by him and touch him in return, I needed to feel the warmth of his hand in mine as his body pressed tightly against my own, I needed to taste his lips and his skin, and

To hear his laughter to see joy in his eyes, it was the only way I would know for sure that I truly was alive and that all was well, that for the moment at least nothing was wrong in our crazy world. Our alone time was bound to be limited. My dad wouldn't stay at Harmony's house forever, especially considering I had been brought back to life only an hour before.

I stood, tugging Tod with me I walked down the hall to my bedroom easing open the door slightly terrified by what I might see, after all this was a crime scene only hours before. However someone must have cleaned since then because the room was spotless the bed that had been covered in my blood had been stripped down the sheets replaced with the black silky ones that Aunt Val bought me for Christmas last year, no doubt because the black covered the stain much better than my usual lighter colored floral or plaid sets. The sterile, chemical smell in the air filled my nostrils immediately but before I could decide how I felt about the situation Tod was there overwhelming my every sense with his mere presence.

He kissed me and wrapped his arms around me while I stood on my toes to kiss him back running my hands up and down his back and skimming the hem of his ever present white T-shirt. He let his hands roam as well as he backed me slowly towards the bed, finally when my knees hit the back I sank onto my back and he came down on top of me supporting the bulk of his weight easily on one elbow while his other hand continued its exploration of my upper body over the material of my shirt. The frantic need that had begun to build between us threatened to consume me whole and I had a fleeting thought that if I ever died again this was how I wanted to go. I didn't want to stop and I could tell from the distinct bulge pressing into my thigh that Tod didn't want to either. In a moment of pure bold desire I sat up slightly forcing Tod to sit back as well, the look in his eye asked a million questions that he never got a chance to ask because before he could say a word I reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it quickly over my head, tossing it aside I reached back to the clasp on my bra, but before I could hook my thump in the material Tod's hands pulled mine away, effectively stopping my stripping. For a brief moment I was embarrassed thinking that he didn't want me the way I wanted him, my cheeks flamed and I couldn't bring myself to lift my gaze to his face. He lifted my chin gently making me look him directly and the swirly lust I saw in his beautiful eyes was enough to convince me I was wrong, but I still didn't understand what the problem was. I stared at him for another moment before he blew out a long breath and squeezed my hands, still clutched in his, the only thing separating the two of us.

"We don't have to rush," He said, even though his body and his eyes told a different story, "We're dead Kay we literally have _forever_ to do this I want you to be absolutely sure." I could see what it cost him to say this, to put the brakes on for my benefit, and I loved him for it.

"I'm sure," I said and for the first time I knew for absolute certainty that I was ready that this was right. "I love you Tod, I don't see how I never saw it before but it's true, I love you and I'm ready."

An unnamable emotion passed over his face a split second before his lips were on mine again. He kissed me so thoroughly I could barely breathe when he finally pulled away. He looked me in the eyes again and I was sure that what he saw there was a reflection of every complicated emotion I saw in his own. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered softly

"I love you too Kaylee,"

Then we were kissing again, frantic now I was pulling at his shirt and managed to tug it up over his head as his fingers closed around the back of my bra undoing the clasp with a practiced ease, both items were tossed aside and our hands were back on one another in a split second mindlessly groping and kissing and tasting one another never getting enough never finding exactly what we needed but enjoying every single torturous second. Tod's hands moved between us undoing the buckle of my belt and the button on my jeans, I followed his lead allowing one of my arms to snake between us and unbutton his in one good tug.

He lifted his head and gave me a smile for an amused cocky grin for my efforts, "Careful those…"

But the desire in his eyes was too much to handle I cut him off with a kiss and he eagerly fell back into that kiss hooking his thumbs into the waist band of my jeans pulling them down as I lifted my hips slightly to help him slide them off, he stood up then and shed his own jeans leaving him standing in his navy boxer short He's looking me up and down and his eyes are going so crazy it would be impossible to interpret the meaning, before I can stop myself I ask,

"What are you thinking right this moment?"

He closes his eyes blocking me out and suddenly I am sure I've made a mistake spoiled whatever was there a moment ago but almost as suddenly he opens them and looks at me again,

"This moment?" the heated swirl returns to his eyes, "This moment when I have you exactly where I've barely dared to dream I could have you, this moment when you look so beautiful I could explode just looking at you, this moment when I am about to get everything I ever wanted and more than I ever deserved…" he let the words linger in the air for a moment, burning into me demanding attention, before assuming his cocky grin again. "This moment I'm thinking that I'm totally about to get lucky."

"Lucky, Huh?" I ask him, but I'm grinning too.

He steps closer slowly, "So, So very lucky." The grin disappears now but his eyes continue to swirl.

I sat up again and reached out for him, Tod sat down on the bed facing me pulling me onto his lap so that my legs were straddling him on each side. We kissed deeply franticly running our hands over each other's bodies. When he finally laid me back again I was panting and the crotch of my panties had grown uncomfortably damp. He hooked his thumb under the elastic band and pulled them off of me quickly discarding his own boxers as well. When he lay back on top of me my heart was beating so fast I was sure anyone within 5 miles could hear it, but it wasn't nerves, it was anticipation that caused the reaction in me.

Tod pushed inside me slowly allowing my body time to adjust to his generous size, there was still a slight pain and I gasped but then he was kissing me again and it was like he sucked the pain right out of my body. Once he was fully, deeply inside me he stopped moving lifting his head to look in my eyes, the beautiful swirl of blue in his was so breath taking that, had I not been so fully engrossed in the amazing way our bodies fit together, they probably could have moved me to tears. He pulled back slightly then letting his erection slide out just a tiny bit before pushing in again. The small amount of friction this caused was enough to make me momentarily forget how to breathe. As he continued so slowly, only pulling back further and pushing deeper after several smaller strokes, the friction built and built and doubled itself over and over again until I was sure it was too much, that we were going to catch on fire. The thought crossed my mind that I would rather be burned alive by that fire than ever allow him to stop this delicious torture. With a few more slow strokes I was beginning to go over the edge, I couldn't think, I couldn't comprehend anything outside of Tod, he consumed my senses and overwhelmed my heart. My body was writhing now bucking beneath him of its own accord and even if I wanted to I wouldn't have been able to regain control of it. Losing control is one of my biggest fears even if everything else is chaos I must have power over myself at all times, but with Tod it felt safe, right even, to let it all go. He was moving faster now more franticly, the look in his eyes said he was nearing the edge of something himself, and before I could fully comprehend what exactly it was we were heading for he pushed into me again harder this time and that edge visible in the distance moments before could only be seen in the review as I crashed into wave after wave of pleasure. It was like a veil had been lifted to reveal the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and the incredible sensation was enough to wrench a loud guttural cry from my throat. Tod let go as well then releasing a strangled moan of his own and we rocked together riding the climax out until we were both totally and completely spent.

**Chapter 3**

Tod collapsed on top of me then his slightly deflated erection still snugly fit inside of me. It was a long moment before either of us had the strength or will to move at all. But them it he pulled out and rolled to the left pulling me tightly against him with my back to his chest. He nuzzled my neck and kissed my cheeks as we continued to catch our breath and recover.

"Wow," I finally managed to get out

"My thoughts exactly," he replied turning my cheek so he could press a soft kiss to my lips.

"That was…" I trailed off, there were no words to describe how amazing he made me feel.

"Yea." He said and even though the words were simple their meaning hung between us filling the silence with whispers of love and devotion.

Just then the sound of the front door opening and closing echoed through the small house and wormed its way into our sanctuary.

"Kaylee," My dad's voice called out from the hallway

Tod and I scrambled to pull on our clothes arrange ourselves in a seemingly innocent fashion, I had just pulled on my jeans and Tod was pulling his white T over his head when a knock sounded on my bedroom door. With one last glance at Tod to be sure he was fully covered I yanked the door open,  
"Yea we're here, sorry dad we must have fallen asleep." I said hoping to excuse any disheveled appearances.

"Oh," Dad said looking pointedly over my shoulder at Tod who was now sitting on the edge of my bed pulling on his sneakers.

"Yea I guess dying and then undying can take a lot out of you." I grinned at him and although he looked slightly taken aback by my casual use of the D word he nodded his head in understanding

"I guess I can understand that, well our talk can wait until tomorrow why don't you go ahead and try to get some rest Tod can stay tonight if he wants but this door stays open or tomorrow it gets removed I swear Kaylee." His words were for me but his eyes never left Tod and I had to laugh a little at how uncomfortable it made him, the man could beat up rouge reapers and deliver them to demonic hellions without a breaking a sweat but my dear old dad was enough to set him on edge.

"Ok" I replied simply and it must have been enough because my dad hugged me quickly and turned to head down the hall to his own room. I turned back to face Tod and he burst out laughing,

"What." I demanded grinning back at him,

"Kay, were dead, we don't need to sleep… ever." He was laughing so hard the words were a difficult to make out but once his point hit home I joined him giggling so hard I thought I was going to pee myself.

Despite my dad's threats I close the door as far as I can without actually letting the latch catch.

Then despite the lack of a need for sleep I turn out the lights and crawl under the covers to snuggle up with Tod. In the dark with only the moonlight shinning through windows to illuminate our faces we speak in hushed tones. Tod declares his love for me again and this time I return his sentiments with my own, He tells me about how completely helpless he felt when he found me bleeding out and how enraged he was when Levi demanded he take my soul. I told him about the incident with Mr. Beck about feeling so helpless to stop him from ruining the lives of those I cared for. I tell him about the horrible agony in my heart at seeing Levi take his life that in my last moments the heartbreak of knowing he was gone completely eclipsed the pain in my stomach. We cling to each other as our whispered voices confess these intimate things. And for a few hours it seems that we are safe in our little bubble together nothing could ever tear us apart from one another now Tod and I were in this together now, forever.


End file.
